Hush
Hush is a parasol that serves as Neopolitan's enigmatic signature weapon, primary means of defense, and fashion object in the American animated webseries RWBY. History The origins of Hush are unknown, though it can be assumed that it was sold to or built by Neo before the events of the series. Volume 2 Neo and her umbrella first appear in Volume 2. After Neo's boss Roman Torchwick was defeated by Team RWBY, she jumped in and used her umbrella to block an incredibly powerful attack from Yang Xiao Long. Yang attacks again, this time using her illusions to make it appear that she and Roman shattered like glass, when they really escaped. Later, as Team RWBY, Professor Oobleck, and Zwei attempt to stop Roman and the White Fang's cargo train, Neo confronts Yang again. She uses her umbrella to battle Yang, blocking every one of her attacks and striking her with powerful and acrobatic swings. She quickly subdues and defeats Yang, then pulls a long blade out of the umbrella's shaft and prepares to stab Yang with it. However, Raven Branwen intervenes at the last moment, and Neo flees. Volume 3 After infiltrating and going undercover into Beacon Academy, Neo participates with Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai in a Vytal Festival Tournament match. Because she was disguised, it is unlkiely that she used her umbrella. Neo eventually infiltrates the military airship where her boss is imprisoned, takes out most of the soldiers on board, and frees him. Ruby Rose arrives to fight, and Neo and Roman attack her. Neo dodges all of Ruby's attacks and beats her sadistically. When Ruby tries to fight back, Neo hoods her weapon with the handle of her umbrella and yanks it away from her, causing her to lose her balance. She barely gets back up, but Roman attacks and almost knocks her off the ship. As Ruby holds on, Neo extends the blade from the tip and prepares to stab Ruby. However, Ruby makes a quick movement and hit the button that opens the umbrella, causing it to fly open and the winds to pull her off the ship. Neo holds on as she floats away. Volume 6 Neo returns, blaming Cinder for Roman's death. She attacks Cinder with the parasol, and the two battle in a bar before taking the fight outside. Cinder finds she is unable to overpower Neo, so she instead offers her a chance to kill Ruby instead, to which Neo agrees. Powers and Abilities Neo's umbrella is unassuming, but powerful. It seems to have an artificial Aura or force field-type energy around it that allows it to easily block and withstand extremely powerful blows, such as those from Yang's Ember Celica. It is also useful as a melee weapon, delivering powerful hits and having the retractable or sheathed blade within. Appearance Neo's umbrella is a translucent, wide parasol made with what appears to be pink, white, red, and brown lace weaved in intricate patterns. The wiring and handle are a simple black with a pink piece/switch at the end of the handle. Gallery Images 1204_Painting_the_Town_26483.png|The umbrella open. 1204_Painting_the_Town_26809.png V2e11_neo_fight2.png|Neo vs. Yang. V2e11_neo_fight3.png|The umbrella blocks Yang's blast. V2_11_00041.png V2_11_00057.png|Neo preparing to kill an unconsious Yang with her unsheathed blade. V3_09_00124.png|Neo returning Melodic Cudgel and Roman's hat to him. VE_11_Neo_Blade.png|Neo's balde. VE_11_Neo_Blade_3.png|Neo prepares to kill Ruby. V3_11_00064.png|Neo's umbrella carries her away. Videos RWBY Yang vs. Neo (60FPS) RWBY Vol.3 Torchwick and Neo vs Ruby Trivia *Neo's umbrella may be a reference to her subtle allusion to Mary Poppins. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Technology